notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Cirith Ungol
Also referred to as the Barad Ungol (Orc."Luglob"), this was a great watch-tower and fortress constructed high on the inner eastern side of the Mountains of Shadow by Gondor, just north of the Cirith Ithil pass. It was built early in the Third Age as part of keeping a watch on Mordor. Tower Layout Walls and courtyard *1. Main Gate -two Silent Watchers guard the entrance *2. Firing Platform - two small catapults are mounted here *3. Courtyard - contains a drinking well *4. Stables - does not house horses anymore but only black goats and other animals the orcs keep for food tier one level 1 *5.passage of arms *6.stairway - winding stairway connecting level 1-8 *7.undergate *8.undergate guardroom *9.outer guardroom *10.cisterns *11.great kitchens -cavernous hall framed by collassal fireplace , a great roasting pit in the middle.This is the realm of Old Nûzu the cook *12.pantry -orcish hard bread, dried meat, orcish grog and herbs are stored here *13.buttery/wine cellar -always locked.Shagrat keeps some his best Tongkûn and Bûrdrasak here. *14.bathhouse -the orcs still on and off use this old gondorian bathhouse, yet it is not heated by hot steam anymore.The water is cold and dirty. *15.lumber room *16.coal cellar *17.cells - six cold and empty cells.If they hold prisoners then usually captive orcs who are imprisoned for some lesser crimes.One of the present prisoners is Leegrash, a young Drartûl who was a bit too ambitious for Shagrat's taste. *18.latrine - three dirty ,stinking holes in the floor level 2 *19.barracks hall - intended to hold up to 20 orcs **A sleeping chamber - the orcs sleep of matrasses of straw and have the room decorated with animal skins, earthenware and small chests for personal belongings **B dining chamber - a fireplace and a long table with benches on both sides **C officer's chamber - Muzgash a Daughûr and his Uyâk Radbug and their Snaga live here *20.barracks hall - this hall is dirty and empty and usually only houses the monthly supply train *21. Armory - arms and armour are stored here, when not on duty the orcs usually only wear light weapons such as knives or daggers, their heavy arms such as Scimitars, Axes, spears or hornbow and their coats of Ringmail and scale-armour and helmets they store here.Also this is the place where tents, backpacks, marching equipment,tools and warmer clothing are kept. *22. Smithy - contains a great forge and Anvil.Shag the armourer lives in a separate room next door, two lesser orc-smiths sleep in the smithy itself, on straw matrasses in the corner, many tools are kept on the walls, in small chests the orcs keep their few personal belongings *23. Granary - large barrels and bins store various grains, usually wheat, barley, oat and corn from Núrn and on and off rice from the east *24. Smokehouse - animal cadavres hang from the walls, on a smoke-pit on the floor various herbs are burned.the door is always locked and guarded *25. Storeroom - always locked and guarded.here additional provisions, cloth, oil, lanterns, torches, candles are kept. *26. Latrine - much like 18 level 3 *27. Barracks hall - much like 19.but these Orcs are heavy infantry under the command of Radbug *28. Barracks hall.locked but dirty and filled with debris.this usually only houses the monthly supply train. *29. Hall of healing - Naglur-danlo the towers healer lives here with two assistant lay-healers.The hall has a fireplace and small hearth and a row of wooden beds and shelves, jugs, bowls and chests filled with herbs and medicines (and poisons!). *30.laundry - contains a fireplace with great kettles, wooden tubs, flatirons... four snagas work here *31.storeroom - much like 25 *32.latrine - much like 18 tier two level 4 *33.outer door *34.barracks hall - much like 19, but Archers under command of Zaglûn live here *35.barracks hall *36.officers chambers **a bedroom **b dining chamber **c wardrobe **secret closet *37.guest chambers - intended for important visitors this room is locked and notably clean. **a bedchamber **b wardrobe *38.carpenters chamber - wooden shelves and chests store tools, Gazmog the towers carpenter lives here *39.storeroom - much like 25 *40.latrine - much like 18 level 5 *41.barracks hall - much like 19.these orcs also are heavy infantry *42.barracks hall - much like 19, but this hall is not used, filled with debris and covered with cobweb *43.officers chambers - much like 36 but empty, as the Orcs believe this room to be haunted by a ghost *44.masons chambers - contains a wooden cot, a rack of tools, and chests with tools and personal belongings.the towers's mason Lagrad is one of Shagrats closest personal friends. *45.storeroom - much like 25 *46.guest chambers - much like 37 *47.latrine - much like 18 level 6 *48.barracks hall - not inhabited and filled with cobweb and debris *49.barracks hall - a number of Snagas live here, they sleep of straw matrasses and have the walls decorated with animal skins *50.officers chambers - this is the home of Gorshag, the lieutenant of the tower and Shagrats right hand man. *51.scribes chamber - Yagûl the towers scribe lives here *52.storeroom - much like 25 *53.guest chamber - Gorbag sleeps here when he is at visit *54.latrine - much like 18 tier three level 7 *55.outer door *56.barracks hall - much like the other barracks.This one is also occupied by Snagas who serve as Scouts and light archers *57.barracks hall - this room is empty and orcs shun the place for they believe it to be haunted by a ghost *58.chambers of the mage - this used to be the room of Old Ufthak the towers Sorcerer, but since he went missing in the spider tunnels the room remained unoccupied **a bedchamber **b dining chamber **c wardrobe **d library **e laboratory **f secret closet *59. Storeroom much like 25 *60. Cells - Shagrat and Gorshag use these as torture chambers *61. Latrine - much like 18 level 8 *62.barracks hall *63.barracks hall *64.lesser kitchen - contains a large fireplace and oven *65.captains chambers - Shagrat of Cirith Ungol lives here with his Snaga Slugat **a bedchamber **b dining chamber **c wardrobe **d office **e secret room *66. Chapel - the walls are spilled with dried blood, the floor is covered with bones and burned down candles, an ungly shrine dedicated to the Dark lord is built up in the center.the orcs rarely visit this place which serves more to please more devout followers of the dark lord. *67.latrine -much like 18 *68.rooftop - six soldiers, all archers, are on guard here, however they are lazy or at sleep,most of the time turret/rooftop level 9 *69.barracks chamber - unused most od the time level 10 *70.storeroom - here shagrat stores some of the best food, dried meat and additional weaponry *71.treasury - level 11 *72.high chamber - can only be reached by a trap door and a ladder from the room below Inhabitants Ca. TA 1640: Amrod Athugavia Bo-lagg Balur Calime Erwen Frocca Gamin Hallandur Luinar Taurendil Veantur Ca. TA 3019: Barfka Belzagar Danghát Gazmog Gorshag Krúrglok Lagrad Lagduf Leegrash Lúksu Muzgash Naglur-Danlo Nûzu Práguk Radbug Róglarg Sárnazt Shag Shagrat of Cirith Ungol Shukhúr Shíkurk Silent One Snaga Ufthak Yagul Zaglûn category:mordor Category:Fortress Category:Cirith ungol